Misunderstandings
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Dotty are having issues after a misconstrued phone message. Set after "Mission Of Gold".
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstandings

Chapter 1

It had been a full week since Amanda was released from the CA hospital and returned to Arlington after the accident that nearly took her life.

The time in the hospital was arduous due to her chest injury, recovery and eventual physical therapy so that she could return home.

Dotty and Lee had been encouraging her walking and had been most attentive to her needs until finally Amanda had enough of their "hovering."

At the end of the week one morning Dotty was outside tending to her garden when Amanda stated to Lee, "I think it's time for you to head back to work. I love you dearly, but I think Billy's been lost without you, hasn't he?"

Lee sighed and started to protest when Amanda remarked, "Mother and I will be fine here, okay? You'll still be coming for dinner-"

Lee stated, "Yeah, Billy's been bugging me lately, but I-I just don't feel right about leaving you-"

Amanda kissed him tenderly and responded, "Sweetheart, I'm not going to be all alone. If Mother has to go out, one of the neighbors will stop in, all right?"

Lee shook his head and replied, "Not Buck McConnell though, right? I mean, you did change the locks?"

Amanda giggled and nodded saying, "Uh I believe that was you, Pal. Right after we got home. Joe didn't believe the stories about him anyway-"

Lee raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Oh, really? Never bothered him, huh?"

Amanda shook her head and grinned commenting, "He hadn't seen Joe before and for some reason stayed away from the house. The boys told me that."

Lee chuckled and answered, "Well, now he's afraid of us both. We've done our job-"

Amanda once again shook her head stating, "Oh, c'mon! He's really not that bad-"

Lee chortled, "Oh, no? The first night we were back and the boys were at the Barton's and I stayed in the den? He was knocking on all the downstairs windows until I chased him away. Then the next day I remember changing those locks! By the way, thanks for the heads up to Joe about that. I had enough keys made, right?"

Amanda sighed and smiled responding, "Yes, Sweetie. The boys are going to Joe's tonight and he'll get them then. Now, I believe you had someplace to be?"

Lee shrugged and remarked, "Well-"

Amanda queried, "Well, what?"

Lee sputtered, "You-You could fall down the stairs or something if Dotty was outside or if the neighbor had to-"

Amanda then called Dotty inside yelling, "Mother! Could you come in for a minute, please?"

Dotty immediately came through the back door and asked, "Yes, Dear. What is it?"

Amanda sighed and remarked, "Could you please reassure Lee that I will be fine with you or anyone else here while he goes back to work?"

Dotty shook her head and stated to Lee, "She will be fine, I guarantee it. Now, are you coming tonight for dinner? I assume you will, but in case there's a lot of work you have to catch up on-"

Lee shook his head and replied, "No, there won't be but I'll be here. See you later."

As Dotty turned to go out the back door again Lee bent down and kissed Amanda responding, "I love you and that's why I'm worried, okay?"

Amanda groaned lightly and cupped his cheek replying, "You're gonna have to trust me like I've trusted you all these years, all right? And I love you too. Now, go!"

So Lee begrudgingly left the house and as he got into his car he dialed Billy and stated, "I'm going home to change and then I'll be in, okay?"

Billy was relieved and remarked, "It'll be good for you to think about something else now. A nice change of scenery is all you need, Scarecrow. See you soon."

Lee growled answering, "I know you're right, Billy and believe me I wouldn't have come in today if it weren't for the fact that she kicked me out anyway. See you in a while."

Hanging up, he put his car in gear and left Maplewood Drive heading for Georgetown...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstandings

Chapter 2

When Lee came back to work later that morning he had to attend a high level meeting at the Pentagon with Billy, Francine, and Dr. Smyth. Rumors had spread throughout the intelligence community from the night before about a security breach involving the Libyans.

As one of the top brass began speaking a clerk came in and handed Lee a note. It stated, "Mrs. Dotty West needs to see you ASAP."

Lee paled as he read the note. Billy saw his expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lee showed him the note and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to go."

Billy nodded and answered, "Don't worry. I'll cover for you. Just let me know how Amanda is, all right?"

Lee nodded and answered getting up, "Thanks, I will."

As he left Francine tapped Billy's arm and queried, "Amanda?"

Billy nodded and Dr. Smyth immediately whispered to the remaining agents, "Where is Scarecrow off to? This isn't a cocktail party where you can just put in an appearance and leave! The top brass requested that all of us attend!"

Billy whispered in response, "I'm sorry, Sir. Mrs. King's mother asked to see him as it may be urgent. And considering what they've both been through lately, I let him go telling him I would fill him in later-"

Dr. Smyth was about to respond when the man up front speaking was calling attention to him.

Dr. Smyth held up his index finger remarking, "One moment please, Sir-"

Turning his attention back to Billy he glared stating, "Look. Mrs. King's health aside, we need to all remember that we have a job to do and it's high time we all got back to it! There's been too much pandering where Mrs. King is concerned! Now when we're through here William, I want you to get on the horn and tell Stetson to get his A-game back to the field or there will be a pink slip waiting for him. Capice'?"

Billy swallowed hard and nodded silently as Dr. Smyth got up to the front of the room then and addressed all who were in attendance his thoughts and ideas concerning the breach and his ultimate stategy to thwart any further problems.

Meanwhile Lee drove quickly to Amanda's hoping she was all right!

When he at last arrived, Dotty let him in and hugging him exclaimed, "You won't believe what's happened! It's wonderful!"

Lee was bewildered at seeing Dotty so cheerful and remarked, "Is Amanda okay? What's going on?"

Dotty smiled and nodded responding, "Amanda's taken her first shower on her own since being released from the hospital! I knew you'd want to be here for this!"

Lee found himself then becoming angry. Of course it was wonderful news and he was especially grateful that Amanda did survive and was well on her way to a full recovery.

But before he could stop himself he stated abruptly, "This is why I rushed back? I was coming for dinner later anyway. You could have told me then."

Dotty taken aback by Lee's reaction awkwardly shrugged and slowly responded, "I thought I just told them to tell you to come when you could. I didn't mean it to sound like a real emergency. I was just excited. I'm sorry."

Lee sighed and nodded remarking, "Yeah, I am too. But do you realize that when I'm at work I can't always just drop what I'm doing and come over? See when we're at our meetings, we're trying to find locations to do our documentaries. The timing and lighting of the scenery has to be just right. There's a small window of opportunity and when it's gone, we have to start over."

Dotty swallowed hard and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She stated softly, "I-I see. I shouldn't have called you at all. Forgive me."

Lee saw the hurt look in her eyes and shook his head replying, "No I'm sorry, Mrs. West."

Dotty commented, "It's Dotty, remember?"

Lee nodded and answered, "Dotty, right. Look, if you had a real emergency, you'd call 911 and then me. But this? You-You really gotta start picking your moments, you know?"

Dotty nodded as she wiped away an escaped tear and then shaking her head she commented, "You film people are unbelievable. You come and go at all hours of the day and night never appreciating what normal people do! It's almost as if Joe were back. Not that we saw much of him anyway when he took that EAO job, and of course you don't have the same careers, but-"

Lee suddenly threw up his hands in disgust and stated angrily, "Well, I've been wondering when you'd start comparing me to the great Joe King! First of all, I wouldn't have gone traipsing around the world deserting my family when I knew I was needed here! Second of all, if I were Amanda I would've told you that things would have to change around here!"

Dotty replied with an edge to her voice, "Oh? Change how, Young Man? And please watch your tone! I don't appreciate it at all!"

Suddenly from the top of the stairs they heard Amanda remark sadly, "Neither do I, Lee! But I think it's time we all had a talk, don't you?"

Lee then realized he'd gone too far! Sheepishly hanging his head down he nodded slowly.

He then looked up at Amanda and reaching out his hand towards her he commented softly, "You're right, Honey. C'mon down and we'll talk, okay?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded as she made her way down the stairs, being mindful of her stitches.

When Amanda got down to the landing Dotty queried, "I'll make some tea. Would you like some, Lee?"

Lee swallowed hard and nodded as he took Amanda's arm to help her to the family room couch and replied quietly, "Yes. Thank you, Dotty."

As Lee and Amanda made their way to the couch Dotty watched them and then went to the kitchen thinking, " Amanda has a way of calming Lee down, Carl. The same way I used to calm you down at times when you'd fuss. This should be interesting..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstandings

Chapter 3

While Lee helped Amanda get comfortable on the couch, Dotty fixed up the tea tray and brought everything over putting it on the coffee table.

When they were all seated, Dotty served Lee, then Amanda, and lastly herself.

Lee stated, "Uh before we start Ladies, when do the boys get home?"

Dotty replied, "Well, Joe is in town so he'll be picking them up from school so they can spend the weekend together. Which is just as well considering the tension here right now."

Lee sighed and responded contritely, "I'm truly sorry for snapping early. It's been quite a day already."

Dotty nodded and commented, "I understand. Well, who'd like to go first?"

Amanda looked at Dotty and shrugged remarking, "I guess I will. Mother, this is a new situation for Lee because he's been on his own for a long time and he's gotten used to not checking in with anyone other than our boss. Now, just because he can't always be here doesn't mean he doesn't care. It just means schedules get busier and priorities shift. Can you understand that?"

Dotty nodded and answered, "Yes, Dear. As long as he understands something."

Looking at Lee, she stated, "Lee, I love my daughter and worry about her at times and I'm not going to stop just because it's inconvenient for you. I really would like to know however what is so wrong about sharing the good times as well as the bad? I shared everything with Amanda's father and he with me. Lee, do you attend church?"

Lee baffled by the question replied truthfully, "To be perfectly honest, I haven't been to church since my parent's funeral and I was raised by an uncle who's in the Air Force. We tended to move around frequently and he wasn't a churchgoer himself."

Dotty sighed and commented, "I am sorry for your loss. But any time you'd like to join us for church on a Sunday, you're more than welcome to do so."

She glanced at Amanda and responded, "Reverend Mills gives the most interesting sermons doesn't he, Darling?"

Amanda sighed and nodded answering, "Yes he does, Mother."

Looking at Lee then Amanda queried, "Now Lee, what changes here were you referring to?"

Lee swallowed hard and groaning inwardly thought, Way to put me on the spot, Amanda!

Clearing his throat he remarked, "Uh well, the phone calls for example. Now I know you have to talk where the boys are concerned and that's fine. But can you perhaps discuss meal plans before Amanda goes to work? Then if she's going to be late or can't be home for dinner, she can call you at lunchtime. Would that be all right?"

Dotty answered, "Of course. But here Lee, we plan family time as well as meals. Most times that I've gone ahead and prepared the meals, it's because I haven't heard from her and I assume she will be home. With her work schedule being the way it is, it's usually a last minute call I get saying she won't make it at all. Like when she has to miss a school function like Rumplestiltskin or any other play or meeting. I don't really think that's fair, do you? You've been a bachelor for so long that you can't see that communication of any kind is important in a family. It's just how I feel."

The phone rang when Lee was about to reply. He thought, Saved by the bell.

Dotty went to answer it and picked it up stating, "Hello? Who? Oh, of course. Just a moment, please."

She gestured to Lee remarking, "It's your boss. He sounds rather upset."

Lee then winced and shook his head as he got up from the couch to go to the kitchen.

Amanda queried to Lee, "He's not upset that you came over, is he?"

Lee answered, "No, but I forgot to call him back and let him know you were okay."

As Lee took the phone from Dotty and she went back to the couch to sit Amanda asked, "So, do you think you two will be all right now?"

Dotty nodded and smiled at her replying, "I already think he's an eleven. But don't let him know that. I want to put that young man through his paces and see if he can indeed handle being in this family environment-"

But Amanda protested worriedly, "Oh Mother, p-please don't-"

Dotty patted her hand and responded, "Don't worry, Dear. He passed the first test already. He never but once left your side when you had that accident. Of course, I'd still like to know how it is that he was notified of it before I was, your own mother."

Getting up, Dotty went back out to the yard.

Amanda watched Lee on the phone and shook her head. She'd have to warn him about this can of worms her mother wanted to open!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Misunderstandings

Chapter 4

When Lee finally got off the phone he returned to the couch and sank down wearily next to Amanda and put a hand over his eyes shaking his head.

Amanda gently pulled the same hand away from his face towards her and kissed it asking, "Sweetheart, what is it? Was Billy mad?"

Lee replied shrugging, "Oh, no. He was a peach. But because Smyth laid into him about my leaving the meeting, Billy decided to vent his frustrations out on me."

Amanda shook her head stating quietly, "It sounds like you've had too much time off already. I'll speak to Mother about not calling you-"

Lee sat up then and putting a finger to her lips he responded softly, "Hey... I think Billy knows by now that you're more important to me than that place. Anyway, you're my wife and God knows how much I wanna shout it from the rooftops but in the meantime-"

Amanda cut in remarking, "I think it's time you did-"

Lee was stunned and queried, "Wh-What did you say?"

Amanda nodded and answered, "We have every right in the world to share our happiness with our family and friends. I've been thinking about this and I know we had concerns when Kai was in trouble but Lee I'm tired of hiding this, aren't you?"

Lee nodded slowly and commented, "Yeah, I am. But we've been pretty sneaky for a while now. I mean, we couldn't even let Billy or the Agency know we were dating because-"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "We were chicken-"

Lee scoffed and replied, "Chicken?"

Amanda answered, "Yes, chicken. Honey, we can't be the only agents in the world that have this problem, right? I'm sure if we talk to Billy and explain why we kept the truth from him, about Kai's situation and our concerns he may understand."

Lee got up and began to pace slowly and stated, "Yeah, he might. But Smyth? He's liable to split us up when he finds out and I sure as hell don't want that, do you?"

Kneeling down to her then he kissed her gently and commented, "I almost lost you once. I'm not about to go through that again-"

Suddenly Dotty came through the back door in a flourish and stated excitedly, "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing! Did you just propose to Amanda?"

Lee and Amanda looked at one another realizing this may be the only way out of a sticky situation!

They were already married but thought right now that easing into this would be a lot better than telling everyone that they'd been lying about the relationship from the get-go.

Amanda nodded silently giving Lee permission to continue.

Lee got up and nodded stating to Dotty, "Uh, I know I should have gone with the traditional route and talked to you first but-"

Dotty went to Lee and giving him a hug responded with a shake to her head, "Oh, don't you dare apologize! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

Amanda teased replying, "No, Mother. You've been so passive about us up to now-"

Dotty sat next to Amanda and playfully swatted her daughter's arm remarking, "No jokes now! Are you saying yes?"

Amanda kept up the pretense and sighed thoughtfully, "Gee, I dunno. Do I really want someone else here helping me raise the boys...and you?"

Dotty stated impatiently, "Amanda Jean!"

Amanda smirked and then smiled answering, "Oh, all right. I'll get married again. As long as there's no pressure from you-"

Dotty shrugged stating, "I don't know what you're implying. I'd never do that-"

Amanda answered chortling, "Are you kidding?"

Looking at Lee she gestured her thumb at Dotty remarking, "The ink was barely dry on my divorce papers when she told me,"Maybe soon you ought to think about getting remarried! Then when I met Dean McGuire and later introduced him to Mother, she couldn't let one conversation go by without mentioning the M word-"

Dotty shook her head replying, "You have to admit he was all for it, Darling."

Lee groaned slightly and looked at his watch. Not wanting to hear any more tales about good old-what's-his-name he stated firmly, "Okay. Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna get out of here. Not that I haven't enjoyed this titilating discussion-"

Amanda got up slowly and responded, "I'll walk out with you."

Looking at Dotty she stated firmly, "Mother, please don't say anything to the boys when they come back Sunday all right? I'd like to tell them myself."

Dotty got up and nodded answering, "Of course, Dear. Whatever you want."

As Lee and Amanda reached his car at last he remarked, "Whew! That was a picnic, right?"

Amanda nodded and swallowed hard replying, "I guess you didn't like the way it turned out-"

Lee then put his hands on her shoulders and looking at her squarely commented, "C'mon! If I didn't want it this way I'd tell you, wouldn't I?"

Amanda nodded and then shrugged remarking, "Right. Or, I'd just drag it out of you since you're shy at expressing your feelings-"

Lee brought her close to him and queried, "Oh, I am, am I?"

Kissing her with intent passion Lee then pulled back regretfully and sighed stating, "That's pretty much all I can do until the doctor gives you the green light."

Amanda smiled responding, "I'll take what I can get! Are you coming back for dinner?"

Lee kissed her once more and nodded replying, "I wouldn't miss it. And Honey, don't worry about Smyth. We'll think of something, okay?"

Amanda nodded and remarked, "We're together now. That's all that matters."

Lee got into the car and started it answering, "You got that right. I love you."

Amanda responded, "I love you, too. See you later."

As she watched him drive off she then went back to the house shaking her head thinking, Why can't we ever catch a break here?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Misunderstandings

Chapter 5

Lee and Amanda went to the Agency early the next morning to talk to Billy.

As they got off the elevator Lee queried, "Are you sure you're up to this, Amanda? I don't want you to overdo it-"

Amanda shook her head at Lee stating, "Please don't fuss. The doctor told me I could walk some. But if I get too tired I'll let you know, all right?"

As they approached the bullpen Billy and Francine greeted them and Billy took Amanda's arm leading her to the office remarking, "Let's get you settled, Amanda. You know, we could've come to you."

As they all came into the office and sat down, Billy responded to Amanda, "Now, can we get you anything?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "No thank you, Sir. Lee and I have a specific reason for being here but when we're through he's gonna stay and work while I do some shopping. Maybe after that Francine, you and I can have lunch?"

Francine was surprised but quickly replied, "Of course. It'll give us a chance to catch up-"

She then gave Lee a questioning look and he reacted with a shake of his head and a shrug.

Amanda noticing the exchange remarked defensively, "Look, I just need to get out of my house for a few hours. Is that too much to ask?"

Lee patted her arm and stated gently, "Hey, take it easy. We just don't want you to push yourself too soon-"

Amanda replied tiredly, "I know you mean well Lee, but you're pushing me in a whole different direction. I appreciate the concern but as I said before I'm fine, okay?"

Lee sighed and getting up from the couch commented, "I gotta get some air."

He left and Amanda shook her head at Billy and asked, "What's the matter with him? I said I appreciated the concern-"

Francine then queried, "You don't get it, do you?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Get what?"

Francine replied, "You both went through something that most of us here haven't, Amanda. Of course we've seen agents go down in the line of duty with or without their partner, but then there's you two to consider-"

Amanda looked at Billy questioningly and queried, "What is Francine getting at, Sir?"

Billy joined Amanda on the couch and taking her hand commented, "Amanda, what Lee is going through right now is the very reason he didn't originally want another partner. It damn near killed him when he lost his first one. Now I know you're recovering and that's wonderful, but Lee's lost quite a lot in his life and he isn't sure what he'd do if he lost you as well. I think we all realize what you two mean to one another. It goes beyond anything Lee's ever known before and it's scaring him which is why it seem's as though he's "hovering".

Amanda swallowed hard and stated, "Oh, my gosh! I'd forgotten about his first partner. Do-Do you think maybe we should stop working together?"

Billy shook his head and replied, "No, of course not. But you do need to discuss what steps to take should something happen to you on the field. Concerning your family, that is. Would you want Lee to take care of things in the event of-"

Amanda put up a hand and nodding responded, "Of course, Sir. I'd trust him to handle things the best way he could. You-You've given me a lot to think about, Sir. Thank you. I appreciate it."

Billy patted her hand and stated, "Anytime, Amanda."

Then looking at Francine Billy remarked, "Francine, why don't you see where Scarecrow went off to so we can get on with our day?"

Francine nodding responded, "Right."

She left quickly and glancing at her watch she thought, It's too early for Ned's or Monk's.

She decided to try the conservatory but no sight of him there. Shaking her head she got on the elevator and headed to the parking lot.

She noticed his car was gone and after a beat commented out loud, "Of course! Rock Creek Park!"

She headed there and when she arrived, she parked and got out to search the area.

It didn't take her long when she spotted Lee at the bridge. He was bent over resting his arms on the railing looking into the brook.

Shaking her head she approached him and quipped, "I could get tickets for this sad show. What's going on?"

Lee growled and stated tersely, "Lay off, Francine! You couldn't possibly know what I'm going through right now!"

Francine shook her head and groaned replying, "Oh no! Because it's all about you, isn't it? No one in this entire planet has gone through this before, right? Gimme a break-"

Lee responded frustratingly, "Amanda's different! We've seen agents go down all the time, but-"

Francine put up a hand and nodded remarking, "Yeah. I just recited that same speech to her. Do you know that she even asked Billy if you should remain partners? Look, if you don't tell her what's going on she's gonna think that this is all on her-"

Lee cut her off responding, "Well, it isn't!"

Francine retorted, "Don't tell me! Tell her! C'mon, we have to get back. Besides, you had something you wanted to tell us anyway, right?"

Lee sighed and nodded slowly as he followed Francine back to the parking area.

As he started his car and pulled out following Francine, he wondered if now was really the time to bring up the marriage after all...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Misunderstandings

Chapter 6

Lee and Francine came back to the Agency and got off the elevator finding Billy waiting for them. Francine had called him to let him know they were on their way back.

Billy stated to Lee, "Amanda's waiting for you in the conference room."

Then looking at Francine he remarked, "C'mon, Francine. I have files we need to go over."

They left and Lee sighed.

Going to the conference room he found Amanda sitting at the table with a coffee cup and remarked, "Hi. I'm sorry about my hasty exit earlier, but-"

Amanda shook her head and pointing to a chair replied, "Lee, please sit down."

Lee shook his head and sat down stating, "I know what you're gonna say already and you're right. That I'm letting abnormal fear get in the way of our happiness and I'm blowing it big time, right?"

Amanda shrugged and sarcastically commented, "Well since you've figured everything out already, why am I here?"

Lee then banged the table with his fist irritatedly and got up to pace responding, "Not funny, Amanda! You just don't get it! You-You almost died!"

Amanda commented offhandedly, "Oh, really? Gee, I hadn't noticed because maybe I was unconscious at the time, Lee! How dumb would I have to be to not know that? I know because my normal routine has been slightly altered. I have to rest every so often after going up and down my stairs. And before you say anything, I can't just stay in bed to recover. I did enough of that at the hospital. The doctor even said that excercise is good for me-"

Lee shook his head and sat down once more querying, "I know. But what if-"

Amanda put her hand over his and responded softly, "Sweetheart, aren't you the one who told me a while back that we can't live by what-if's in this business? And besides, it wasn't even a case we were on."

Lee nodded and replied, "I know, but still-"

Amanda sighed and stated, "Honey, one day we're all gonna be gone from this world and you just can't be a superman and try to save everyone because you don't want it to happen. Believe me, I'm afraid of my boys being on their own when they head off to college. Look, we don't know what's ahead for us, but I don't want to be afraid any more. I want people to know we're together and to celebrate with us. Hopefully though we'll live long enough to see Phillip and Jamie each get married and have kids of their own, okay?"

Lee nodded and swallowed hard commenting, "Yeah. I get it now. So, are we really doing this? Are we telling Billy and Francine?"

Amanda shrugged and teased Lee stating, "Yeah. Or we could wait and have my mother tell them-"

Lee groaned shaking his head responding, "Uh, no. We'd better do it now."

They got up and Lee opened the door letting Amanda go first as they headed for Billy's office.

Amanda knocked at the door and Billy seeing them both, waved them in.

As Lee and Amanda came in and sat down on the couch Billy stated, "I thought you were leaving, Amanda. Was there something else you needed?"

Amanda nodded and eying Francine then replied, "Actually, you both should hear this, Sir. We have something to tell you that won't be easy to hear but we're hoping you'll forgive us for that when you hear why we didn't tell you to begin with."

Francine shook her head amazed at Amanda's ability to ramble full speed at any given moment without breathing! She thought, How does Lee put up with it?

She then looked at Billy and asked, "Did you catch any of that? Is there a rewind button for her?"

Lee sighed and stated, "What we have to tell you could affect our status here. But we need your help where Smyth is concerned. Is that clear enough for you, Francine?"

At that moment Dr. Austin Smyth came through the door puffing away at his cigarette and seeing Amanda asked, "Ah, Mrs. King! I assume by your presence here that means you're back with us now?"

Amanda shook her head meekly and replied, "Uh no, Sir. The doctor still won't be clearing me for a while yet but Lee and I needed to discuss something with Mr. Melrose."

Then thinking a moment she responded aloud, "But since you're all here now, it will save us time-"

Lee shifted on the couch uncomfortably and shook his head and groaned thinking, What are you doing, Amanda? Are you trying to get us fired?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Misunderstandings

Chapter 7

Lee felt as if he and Amanda were in front of a firing squad when she told everyone in Billy's office that there was something important she and Lee had to discuss.

Quickly Lee cut in remarking, "Uh, Amanda! Didn't you say you wanted to get home? The cab's probably waiting now-"

Amanda nodded to Lee understanding what he meant but stated calmly, "Yes, but we need to get this out in the open before it gets any worse."

With Billy and Dr. Smyth giving Amanda a questioning look and Francine intrigued already Amanda continued by responding, "Due to a misunderstanding at my house where Lee was down on one knee looking for something for me under my couch, my mother now thinks we're engaged to be married. So until we can straighten it all out, would you all please go along with it?"

Then looking at Dr. Smyth Amanda stated, " Sir, I don't know what the policy is for married agents. But in case we have to have a ceremony, I do hope you decide to keep us partners since our cases have so far gone pretty well."

Rising from the couch she then responded, "I'll just be going now. Francine, we'll do lunch another time perhaps. Lee, I'll see you later. Goodbye, everyone."

As she left, all the agents but Lee sat in stunned silence. Lee shook his head thinking, Wow. She really is resourceful, but now what do we do? If Smyth hadn't walked in... Ah, well. we'll have to figure something else out.

Meanwhile Amanda had caught a cab and was on her way home thinking, Omigosh! Did I just make everything worse? What is Lee going to say to me later?

Later on close to dinnertime the boys came in from the backyard and headed for the cookie jar but Dotty blocked their path and they chorused, "Hey!"

Dotty shook her head stating, "Uh-uh! You two go wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

Phillip and Jamie both replied, "Aw, man!" as they trudged up the stairs.

Amanda passed by glancing at them and then queried to Dotty, "What's the matter?"

Dotty sighed and answered, "They wanted cookies but I told them that dinner was almost ready. By the way, shouldn't Lee be here by now?"

Amanda recalled the events at the office earlier that day and shrugged lightly, "Oh, he probably got tied up with something after all. Don't worry, though. He'll be here."

Amanda then went to the laundry room to check on something when she heard Dotty suddenly comment, "Well, that's certainly strange. I wonder how long he's been out there? Come take a look."

Amanda came back to the kitchen and looked out the window where her mother had pointed.

She saw an unhappy Lee sitting on the bench in the gazebo.

Dotty remarked, "Why don't we call him in and find out what's wrong-"

But Amanda shook her head and replied, "Uh no, Mother. I'll just go talk to him alone. But we'll be in soon, I promise."

Amanda went out the back door to the gazebo slowly and as she approached Lee she remarked, "Hi. Are you okay? Listen, I know we didn't tell the exact truth today, but-"

Lee shrugged and muttered, "Ah, who cares?"

Amanda sat down next to him and sighed as she responded, "I guess I lost my nerve or something but we do still work there, right? I mean I know i shouldn't have asked Dr. Smyth about the policy on married agents-"

Lee put up a hand and stated, "Stop already, please! I don't care any more."

Amanda asked, "Why? What exactly happened after I left? Please tell me."

Lee sighed and commented, "To start with we still work there, and thank you for that engagement story. Very resourceful move. So now that Smyth has an inkling of our "truth" so to speak, he recited the old saying "Ah, what a tangled web we weave-"

Amanda quickly joined in as Lee finished with replying, "When first we practice to deceive."

The two chuckled and Amanda moved to Lee's lap stroked his cheek and asked softly, "So, what did he say after that?"

Lee shook his head and stated sharply, "Well, he said he'd have to decide what to do about our partnership and that we were to wait to hear from him. I just don't like that he can call the shots on our happiness like that. I mean, we're adults for God's sake! Who is he to run our lives!"

As Amanda sat there quietly Lee looked at her and queried, "Well, aren't you the least bit angry about this?"

Amanda still silent nodded. Lee then gently moved her off of his lap and stood up remarking angrily, "Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it! I'm sorry I bothered you with such a minor thing! Excuse me, but I think I'll be going now!"

Lee then began to head out toward the driveway when he heard Amanda yell, "Come back here, Lee Stetson!"

Lee stopped and groaned inwardly knowing that tone! He'd set her off and the only thing to do was to go back and face the music.

He went back slowly not knowing what she'd say.

When Amanda saw him she got up carefully from the bench and putting her arms across her chest stood angrily and stated, "Now look here, Buster! In case you've forgotten, I'm in the middle of recovering from a very serious injury which had nothing to do with our job! So excuse me if I don't react the same way, but I've decided that I no longer care what Smyth or anyone else thinks about us! I'm gonna live my life the way I choose and if no one likes it so be it! Anyway, it's out and I've never felt more free and alive in my whole life!"

Dotty startled them both by then remarking, "What's out, Amanda? And why would you need anyone's approval besides your family's?!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Misunderstandings

Chapter 8

Lee sighed at seeing Dotty and looked at Amanda stating, " Great, just great! Well, why don't we tell her the great and powerful truth here, Sweetheart?"

Amanda was floored and pleadingly responded to Lee, "L-Lee, please don't-"

Lee shrugged and stated, "What? All I was going to tell her was that the government runs IFF and that they basically run our lives and set ridiculous rules."

He looked at Dotty and remarked, "See Dotty, we work for an organization that decides whether or not co-workers should indeed have a personal relationship as well. They feel that it could affect their job performances."

He then shook his head and responded quietly, "I'm sorry Ladies, but I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. I'll be going now. Amanda, I'll be home if you want to call me later. Please tell the boys that I'll see them another time. Excuse me."

He left and Amanda felt confused as to what to do next.

But Dotty shrugged and stated, "All right. C'mon, Dear. We'd better get dinner on the table or the boys are liable to eat the furniture."

Amanda then followed Dotty glumly into the house wondering what she'd say about Lee's speech.

After dinner, the boys requested to watch some TV before bedtime.

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Okay, but no movies. They run too long on school nights."

Phillip responded, "Thanks, Mom. Hey, why didn't Lee stay for dinner? Grandma said he was here before that."

Amanda replied, "Yes he was Sweetie, but he had a tough day at work and he wasn't in the best of moods so he didn't want it to affect you guys that's all. Now go watch your program in the den, please."

Phillip commented, "Okay."

When he and Jamie went off to the den, Amanda got up slowly from the table taking her dinner plate to the sink.

She then turned on the hot water and feeling Dotty's eyes on her queried, "What is it, Mother? You've been looking at me strangely ever since Lee left earlier."

Dotty brought the rest of the dinnerware from the table grouping them with Amanda's and added the soap to the hot water.

When the sink was full enough she turned off the water and then added the pots and pans to the mix and handed Amanda a dishtowel stating, "I'll wash, you dry."

As they worked Dotty sighed and asked finally, "Well, are you getting married or is it over between you and Lee?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shrugged responding, "What do you mean, over? J-Just because Lee was in a bad mood doesn't mean anything. My gosh, Joe and I certainly had our moments but we managed to make almost ten years-"

Dotty shook her head frustratedly and remarked, "No double talk! I hate when you flat out try to deceive me, Young Lady! I just meant that Lee doesn't seem the type of person to let anyone tell him what kind of relationship the two of you should have! I've never heard of such rubbish! If you ask me, I think you should both leave that ridiculous job. They don't even value family. I mean, the hours you both put in alone says it all-"

Amanda put the towel down on the counter finally and replied sadly, "Mother, I looked for a long time to find a job that would pay the bills and give me a sense of purpose after Joe and I split up. I like this job I have and the best part about it is being with Lee! We found something together that I never thought I'd have again! I'm sorry I'm not here often enough now but if it truly bothers you and the boys, then we can discuss it later. But there's still a lot Lee and I have to work out before even planning a wedding, all right?"

Kissing Dotty's cheek tiredly Amanda remarked, "Good night, Mother. I'm going up."

Calling the boys then she commented, "Okay, Fellas. Let's head up now."

The boys then came in and kissed their grandmother and followed Amanda up responding, "Night, Grandma."

Dotty replied, "Good night, Boys. I love you."

Watching her family go upstairs she shook her head thinking, Doesn't she understand that all I want is for her to be happy and that I don't want to leave this world knowing she's still alone and struggling so?

After finishing putting the dishes away, Dotty went to the counter drawer and found Amanda's address book and searching it found Lee's number and dialed.

He answered, "Stetson."

Dotty replied, "Lee? It's Dotty. Nothing's wrong, but I wanted to talk to you. Is now a good time?"

Lee shrugged and responded, "Sure. What's going on?"

Dotty commented, "Well, you know I only want the best for my daughter but if this job is enough for the two of you to break up over-"

Lee shook his head stunned at what he was hearing and put up a hand in protest remarking, "Ho-Hold on! We're most certainly not breaking up! Is that what she told you?"

Dotty quickly responded, "N-No, of course not. But the way you looked when you were here earlier and then when you left after your talk with Amanda without even a hello to me or the boys... well, I'd just assumed you'd had an argument."

Lee sighed and stated, "Dotty, nothing could be further from the truth! I love Amanda more now than ever! Please believe me on that, okay? What made you think that anyway?"

Dotty gulped and responded, "Well, she said that you both had a lot to consider before even planning anything like a wedding. I naturally thought you both had some doubts which is perfectly natural with any engaged couple. I'm sorry if I misconstrued anything."

Lee swallowed hard and shook his head replying, "It's all right. You have every right in the world to be concerned. Uh, is Amanda around? I'd like to say good night to her if I may."

Dotty sighed and remarked, "I'm afraid she's already gone to bed. I guess today was a bit much for her."

Lee winced and nodded. His actions today didn't help any, he thought.

He stated then, "Yeah. Well, please tell her I'm all right and that I'll see her tomorrow. Goodnight, Dotty."

Dotty commented, "Goodnight, Lee."

They hung up and Dotty shook her head stating aloud, "Dotty, you've got to stop assuming things that just aren't there."

She went around checking all the doors and finally headed up for the night.

Before going to her room however, she stopped by Amanda's room to check on her.

She carefully opened the door and peeked in seeing that Amanda was definitely out for the night.

Going over to the bed she adjusted the bed covers and then kissed her daughter's forehead whispering, "Sweet dreams, Panda. I love you."

Dotty then carefully left closing the door and as she went toward her own room she thought, I wonder what's really troubling those two?

Shrugging she closed her own door and got ready for bed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Misunderstandings

Chapter 9

Amanda came downstairs later than usual the next morning and found a note from Dotty by the coffee machine. It stated:

Amanda,

Please call Lee when you get up. He said it was important. I unplugged your bedroom phone so you wouldn't be disturbed since you went to bed early last night. I'm taking the boys to school and then running errands. See you later. Love, Mother.

Amanda made a mental note to plug her phone back in and set about making her coffee and while it was brewing called Lee. She knew he'd be at work already so she dialed his extension.

He answered, "Stetson."

Amanda smiled hearing his voice and stated, "Good morning. King here. What's so important?"

Lee smiled as well and replied, "Hi. Well, Billy says he wants to see us ASAP. Are you dressed yet? I could come by and get you?"

Amanda stifling a yawn remarked, "Uh well, I have to shower, but Mother's out and I need help with the wound dressing-"

Lee put up a hand and commented, "Say no more. I'll be right there. Is your coffee on?"

Amanda nodded and smiled stating, "Yes, and my poppyseed cake is here on the counter as well. Help yourself."

Lee closed his eyes and smiled in anticipation responding, "Mmm! Can't wait. See you soon."

They hung up and Lee dialed Billy's office. When Billy answered Lee remarked, "Billy, I've gotta go pick up Amanda but her mother's out and she needs help with something."

Billy nodded and replied, "Okay. Just get back here when you can."

Lee nodded answering, "Thanks. I will."

Grabbing his jacket and keys he left the "Q" office and went downstairs and seeing Mrs. Marston, handed her his I.D. before going out to his car.

Meanwhile, Amanda finished her coffee making sure there was enough for Lee and went upstairs to her room.

Going to her closet she pulled out her clothes and shoes and from her dresser her undergarments and then headed to the bathroom.

Taking off her robe she was suddenly aware of the bandage on her chest and taking a peek at the injury, blanched!

How her own mother wasn't turned off by this was unbelieveable!

She put the bandage back in place and putting her robe back on, shook her head.

Asking Lee for help with it was too much, she surmised. She just couldn't put him through that, married or not!

Going to plug her phone back in she dialed his car phone number and waited. There was no answer and she wondered aloud, "Where could he be?"

Then from downstairs she suddenly heard his voice as he stated, "Honey? You upstairs?"

Amanda hung up the phone muttering, "Damn." He got here too quickly, she thought.

Then sitting on the bed she sighed and called to him, "Yes. In my room."

Lee came up and as he entered saw Amanda's face and queried, "Hey. What is it?"

Amanda took off her robe and showing the bandage responded, "This! Lee, you've never been around for this part. It isn't fair and you shouldn't have to deal with it. I just can't do this to you!"

Lee sighed and knelt down in front of her stating gently, "Sweetheart, I told your mother that I love you now more than ever and that it wasn't going to change. Besides, you've been there for me through my worst physical as well as emotional moments and you never ran from me once. And although it was hard for me, I didn't back away when Joe came back, did I?"

Amanda shook her head as she touched his cheek and responded, "No, but you got me to tell you what happened when he and I broke up which was the hardest thing to talk about. That showed me how much you did care. That you were willing to be there without hesitating."

Lee sighed and getting up from the floor sat on the bed next to her and remarked shaking his head, "And you my love, were there when I dealt with the Eva mess and when Paul Barnes came and I had to deal with my ex-girlfriends getting killed. Last but not least, the mystery surrounding my parent's deaths and Thomas Blackthorne's involvement. I- I wasn't trying to shut you out at first really, but I was so confused. I mean I knew that you wanted to help me with it, but I guess I was afraid of opening up Pandora's Box."

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded replying, "I know. We were still in a way getting to know one another even though we've worked together for three years. I also know how the relationship with the Colonel was, so maybe that's why I felt that you may have needed me anyway. Because you wouldn't have felt comfortable going to him. But I had to give you time to process what you could until you were ready to talk."

Lee nodded slowly and stated, "And thank you for that. I know it couldn't have been easy for you watching me struggle that way. Also, you were there after I got stabbed and you took excellent care of me then."

Amanda shrugged and replied, "It's just what people do when they care about each other, right?"

Lee sighed and taking Amanda's hand he commented as he looked at her, "Yeah. I'm learning that more and more these days. So with everything we've just talked about, isn't it time you let me take care of you the way a husband should take care of his wife?"

Amanda sighed and nodded slowly as tears came to her eyes and she responded softly, "Okay. If you're really sure."

Lee kissed her temple and stated, "Absolutely. C'mon."

So they both got up from the bed and headed to her bathroom.

Amanda remarked as she took off her robe, "Now, you'll have to make sure it's covered so it doesn't get wet-"

Lee nodded and commented, "Right. You did that for my injury. Let's see here-"

Amanda directed him on where to put the plastic covering and how best to tape it.

When Lee finished he stated, "Okay. I think it should be all right, but let me know if there's a problem while you're showering. "

Amanda nodded and kissed him responding, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Lee replied softly, " You're welcome. I'll be right out here."

He left and Amanda shut the door. A few moments later he heard the shower going and breathed a sigh of relief.

As Lee went to sit on her bed and wait he thought back to the day she was shot and nearly died. He'd never forgive himself for that.

It was ironic as it was one of the few times she had stayed in the car since they first met!

Shaking his head furiously he muttered, "No! I won't go down that road again! I can't!" He had so much to be grateful for when he learned she was out of the woods finally.

He suddenly heard a voice call out for Amanda from downstairs, "Amanda?! Where are you, Dear?"

Lee shook his head again. Dotty had timing that was not to be believed! If she had just come home a bit later...

He shrugged and called down to her, "We're up here, Dotty. Amanda's in the shower."

Dotty came up moments later and stated, "Darn! I forgot to help her with her bandage. She didn't call you for that, did she?"

Lee chuckled and remarked, "N-No. I came to pick her up because our boss wants to see us. She mentioned you were out so I helped her with it myself. It went fine."

Just then, the shower went off and Dotty going to the door knocked and responded, "Darling, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about the bandage."

Amanda commented through the door, "It's all right, Mother. Lee helped me with it and it didn't get wet. Lee, I'll be down soon."

Lee knew his cue was to leave the room and stated, "Take your time, Honey. I'll just grab some coffee and a piece of your cake."

Dotty smiled and remarked, "It is good, isn't it? Better than mine actually. I wish I knew her secret."

As Lee went downstairs and set about getting his "pseudo" breakfast and sat at the table with the items and the morning paper nearby he smiled thinking, "Ah, Dotty. There are many things that you don't know about your daughter. But I sure do...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Misunderstandings

Chapter 10

Lee and Amanda headed to the Agency when she was ready that morning.

After getting off the elevator, they were met by Francine who stated, "Hi. Good luck, you two. Don't say I didn't warn you-"

Billy then emerged from his office and remarked curtly to Francine, "Desmond, don't you have things to do? Get busy!"

Francine whispered, "See what I mean?" She then took off with Lee and Amanda staring after her.

Then looking at each other they shrugged and followed Billy back to his office. As they sat across from his desk Lee responded, "What's up, Billy?"

Billy closed the blinds and sat down at his desk. Looking at them earnestly he stated, "Smyth and I talked for a while after you both left yesterday. We had a lot to hash out. He feels that you're pandering too much to Amanda while she's recovering and not spending enough time here-"

Lee grew irritated and shook his head replying, "That son of a-!"

Amanda remarked gently touching Lee's arm in an effort to calm him down, "Please, Lee. It's all right-"

Lee shouted, "No it isn't! Who is he to run my time? Billy, you even authorized my time off so I could take care of her the way she took care of me when I got stabbed, remember?"

Billy nodded commenting, "Yes, I remember. I also remember extending your leave while Amanda was in California. But she's back now, Son. And doing better each day aren't you, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded responding with a smile, "Yes, Sir. My mother helps me and when she's out I usually have a neighbor stop in to help me if I need it. This morning was different however-"

Billy nodded and put up a hand. "Yes, I understand. Don't worry about today."

Amanda stated firmly, "I've already explained to Lee that he really should come back here. That you'd be lost without him anyway-"

Lee shook his head and glanced at her with a hurt expression as he answered, "Fine. I'll be here first thing in the morning."

Billy looked at them carefully and noticed something different between the two. They were cordial, but it almost seemed as if Lee felt that Amanda didn't want him around and Amanda looked as if Lee didn't think she should try to recover as quick as she could to be able to work again.

Maybe he was reading too much into it, he thought. He then stated firmly, "Well, I told Smyth that if he really felt there was a problem, that he should take it up with the President who was initially behind my decision to make you two partners-"

Lee held up a hand and replied, "Hold on! He does want us split up, doesn't he?"

Billy shrugged and remarked, "He mentioned something along those lines. Look, nothing is definite yet. I told him to look at your track record of cases and I also informed him that I contacted Harry Thornton who told me that Smyth would have to go through him as well if he tried anything like that."

Lee chuckled remarking, "Good old Harry! He doesn't mess around, does he?"

Billy noticed then how quiet Amanda had become all of a sudden but replied to Lee, "No, he doesn't. He knows a good team when he sees one."

Lee cleared his throat then also noticing Amanda's silence and stated, "Thanks for going to bat for us, Billy. If that's all, I'm gonna run Amanda home now-"

But Amanda jumped in responding, "No, Lee! You stay here. I'm getting home by way of a cab. Thank you, though. I'll see you later."

Amanda went towards the door and Billy stated, "I'll call right now for you."

She nodded at Billy and then responded, "Thank you, Sir. I'll wait down by Mrs. Marston's desk-"

Lee looked at Billy and then at her stating, "Uh, sure. Whatever you want. But at least let me walk you to the elevator-"

Amanda sighed and answered, "No, I'm okay. You have things to do, Lee. I really will be fine, all right?"

Lee shrugged and nodded slowly as Amanda left.

Billy saw Lee's resigned look and remarked, "Scarecrow, are you and Amanda having an issue today? You both seem a bit off-"

But Lee shook his head giving Billy a strained smile and responding, "It's uh, nothing. Well, I'd better get to work."

He left and Billy dialed the D.C. cab company and afterwards, dialed Francine's extension.

She answered and he stated, "Come into my office when you get a moment. There's something strange going on with Lee and Amanda. I can't figure it out yet but I need your help, all right?"

Francine nodded and responded, "Be there in a second."

Hanging up, she put the current case file she was working on away and went to Billy's door and knocked.

He waved Francine in and she queried, "What's up?"

Billy shrugged and remarked, "I don't know exactly. They weren't really their usual selves just now. I mean they were getting along but something was different."

Francine nodded and stated, "Ahh, I see. So we divide and conquer to find out what's going on?"

Billy shook his head suddenly and remarked, "No, I have a better idea."

Getting on the phone he dialed the operator stating, "Get me the Charleston Restaurant number in Baltimore, please."

As Billy waited he responded to Francine, "We'll invite them out for dinner this evening and try to get a handle on what might be the problem and then tell them we just want to help. Being their friends and all they shouldn't object. Besides, whatever's eating at them I'm sure they'll be ready to spill soon."

Billy reacted when he heard the number being given and wrote it down quickly and nodded stating, "Thank you. You've been very helpful."

Hanging up he looked at Francine and smiled remarking, "All systems go for Operation Partner Repair. I'll call the restaurant now and get a table for four tonight. Now, let's get back to work so we can get out of here on time, hmm?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Misunderstandings

Chapter 11

As Lee went to pick up Amanda that night for the dinner in Baltimore at Billy's invitation, he wondered what the real reason behind it was.

Billy claimed it was for a case he needed an opinion on and that Amanda had a unique way of sorting things out that helped immensely but Lee didn't buy it.

Sure Amanda was resourceful, logical, and could get to the heart of things in some of their stranger cases but Lee then realized it may have something to do with the mood she was in earlier.

He didn't bring it up when he called her later. Just asked if she'd like to come to dinner as Billy had invited them both.

She aquiesced and they were on their way. Her mother told her she thought it was IFF's way of accepting Lee and Amanda's relationship after all and told her to have a good time.

As Amanda related Dotty's theory to Lee in the car he chuckled stating sarcastically, "Oh yeah. That's it."

Amanda giggled as well responding, "Oh, c'mon! She really did think it was wrong that IFF was actually sticking their nose into our business-"

Lee nodded as he drove and remarked, "I know, but picture this. Smyth and Dotty in a room arguing over, oh I dunno, anything. Who do you think would win out?"

Amanda joined Lee as they both chorused, "Dotty!"

Shaking their heads they both laughed and then Amanda grew serious as she queried, "Why do you suppose they really wanna have dinner with us? They know I'm not officially back yet and besides that, do you know how expensive that place is? I've heard from a few of the temps that it's way beyond what they could ever afford."

Lee shook his head thoughtfully and stated, "I dunno, Honey. We could've met at Randy's or some other place in D.C. I'm not feeling good about this either."

Amanda sighed and responded, "Maybe they just wanted a friendly night out unless-"

As she paused Lee asked, "Unless what?"

Amanda replied uneasily, "Un-Unless they found out about us. About our marriage-"

Lee shook his head and stated emphatically, "No, no! I was very careful with everything I swear, Amanda!"

Amanda patted his arm and reassured him replying, "I know Sweetheart, but maybe something fell through the cracks anyway. Something with the license or the Crystal Springs reservation or even California. The hotel, the hospital-"

Lee then slammed his palm against the steering wheel in frustration and growled stating, "Damn it! I wish we'd never gone there!"

Amanda swallowed hard and answered quietly, "Gone where, Lee? To get married or to go to California?"

As they last pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked Lee remarked, "California. The-The hospital."

Amanda nodded slowly and responded, "Well, you decided on California. But the shooting was an accident, all right?"

Shaking her head then slowly she remarked, "You know suddenly, I'm not feeling all that hungry."

Lee sighed and shrugged answering, "Well, I'm not either. Look, let's just go in, find out what they want, and then get the hell outta here, huh?"

Amanda nodded as Lee got out and went around to her side of the car to help her out.

She'd gone ahead of him as he locked the car but caught up to her at the door and grabbed her wrist pulling her gently back to him as he stated to her sadly, "I-I'm sorry."

There was a genuine sadness in his eyes that Amanda couldn't bear. She cupped his face and remarked firmly, "Hey... Look at me."

Lee looked at her and swallowed hard.

When Amanda knew she had his full attention she responded softly, " You're not sorry you married me but Honey, the shooting was not your fault! You've got to stop blaming yourself for that! It was a terrible accident and you know it, okay? I'm going to be fine-"

Lee swallowed hard and nodded whispering, "But I almost...lost you."

Amanda kissed him soundly then and stated gently, "Well I just proved to you and everyone else that I'm hard to get rid of. Now, let's go in, huh?"

Lee cleared his throat and nodded as he took her hand and kissed it remarking, "Yeah."

As they entered the restaurant Lee queried to the hostess, "We're with the Melrose party?"

The hostess nodded and smiled stating, "Right this way."

Lee and Amanda followed her to a back area room for private parties.

Billy stood as they entered and then sat after Lee seated Amanda and then himself.

The waiter came up then and queried, "Can I offer anyone a cocktail?"

The four agreed on a bottle of wine and the waiter gave them their menus and left.

Francine asked Billy in an effort to break the ice, "Have you been here before, Billy? It's very nice."

Billy remarked, "Actually some neighbors of mine recommended it highly. They had their daughter's reception here and it went over big so I thought we should try it."

Francine nodded and then noticed Amanda perusing the menu and stated to her, "Don't worry about what to get. Tonight's on Billy. Besides, I know you're not usually at these sort of places-"

Amanda looked at Francine puzzled and replied, "What are you talking about? I do get out once in a while beyond my neighborhood, you know."

Francine commented, "I know, but you're usually budget oriented. That's all I meant."

Lee was about to respond to Francine's remark when the waiter appeared and queried to the group, "Are we ready to order?"

Amanda asked, "What is your soup tonight?"

The waiter responded, "New England clam chowder, Ma'am."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Fine. I'll have that and the house salad with Ranch dressing."

Francine smirked stating, "Way to live, Amanda."

Amanda replied curtly, "Look. Sometimes the medicine I take affects my appetite, all right?"

Lee sighed and glaring at Francine remarked, "Can't you give it a rest once in a while?"

Billy cleared his throat and stated, "Your order, Francine?"

Francine responded, "The Chef's salad with Rouqfort dressing and the clam chowder."

The waiter then looked at Billy and Lee.

Billy stated, "I'll have the Ribeye medium rare, loaded baked potato and the house salad with Thousand Island dressing."

Lee nodded and remarked, "I'll have the same."

The waiter nodded and finishing writing up the orders, collected the menus and left.

Francine commented to Lee, "You know, there was a time when you used to be blase' about her-"

Amanda gave Lee a reproachful look as she was stung by Francine's words and responded to him, "Oh? Do tell..."

Lee cleared his throat and eyed Francine as he remarked to Amanda, "Used to" being the operative phrase here. I don't now, of course."

Francine cut in replying, "He used to go on about your rather simple wardrobe-"

Amanda nodded and responded, "Oh, yeah. I remember the time in London when we were on the Mongoose case and I'd accidentally gotten the wrong luggage and told him I'd need to get a new outfit if I was going to meet up with Conrad Barnhill since I'd been in the same outfit for twelve hours-"

She looked at Lee and commented lightly, "Ah, what was it that you said to me at that point?"

Lee groaned and shook his head stating, "I was kidding, okay?"

Amanda responded looking at Billy and Francine, " He said, "Only twelve?"

Billy shook his head and Francine chuckled stating, "Wow! So that's what keeps the ladies flocking to you! That good old Stetson charm!"

Lee banged his fist on the table and retorted to Francine, "Just can it, already-"

Billy firmly remarked, "Knock it off, you two!"

Then composing himself he stated, "Now, Lee and Amanda. We asked you here because we're concerned about you. As your friends as well as colleagues, we want you to know that you can talk to us about anything that's troubling you and we'll certainly try to help. We've noticed lately that you've both been on edge since returning from California. It's certainly understandable given the circumstances. So, we're here if you'd like to share anything now."

As Lee and Amanda were processing what Billy had said, the waiter appeared with the salads and after serving them left again.

Lee and Amanda looked at one another and Amanda queried to him, "What about Mother and the boys?"

Lee understood what she meant and squeezing her hand gently he responded, "With these two behind us, we'll be all right."

Amanda nodded and sighed stating, "Okay. I guess we can tell them then."

Billy and Francine looked at each other and then at Lee and Amanda.

Billy asked, "Tell us what?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Misunderstandings

Chapter 12

Lee and Amanda sat quietly for a moment realizing that no matter how they broke this news, it would indeed be a shock.

Amanda nodded to Lee and taking her hand he sighed and then looking at Billy and Francine he stated, "When we had our separate vacations, we were actually on our way to Marion, Virginia to get married and then we headed to California for our honeymoon. We didn't mean to keep you out of it but we felt we didn't have a choice given what happened to Kai and his family during that case. We didn't want Amanda's family to have the same outcome. We just couldn't take that chance. We also didn't know what Smyth would say or do when he found out. We're truly sorry and we hope you'll forgive us."

Billy and Francine sat there stunned at the news and there was a moment of silence at the table.

Finally Billy remarked, "Well, the only thing I can say is of course congratulations and that I missed a chance to be best man and Francine has missed her chance at wearing yet another designer original."

Francine nodded and responded, "Uh yes, congratulations. But now, how is this supposed to work? I mean you asked us to go along with the engagement story for your mother's sake. Have you since told her anything else?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "No. Especially since Dr. Smyth is threatening to split us up. It's gotten a bit more complicated."

Billy waved it away and stated, "You two let me worry about Smyth. Amanda, you concentrate on your recovery but I expect you to keep a new wedding date open for us all right? Unless, you don't want us there?"

Lee smiled and replied, "You two are at the top of our list. It wouldn't be a celebration without you."

Looking at Amanda then he smiled and remarked, "Besides, this way we'll have an actual honeymoon to look forward to."

Amanda smiled back at him nodding, "Yeah only this time let's stick closer to home, huh?"

Lee nodded as they kissed and then Billy commented, "All right! Let's have some champagne with the rest of our meal, shall we?"

Soon their dinner came and the four were really able to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

It was late when Lee dropped Amanda off. As they approached the front door, Lee stated, "Do you know how much better I feel now that we've unloaded to Billy and Francine? I dunno what I was worried about."

Amanda sighed and responded, "Well, I think you were concerned about our family and that means a lot, Lee. I think we'll be okay now."

Lee nodded and remarked, "We sure will. See you tomorrow?"

Amanda nodded and smiled answering, "Definitely."

They shared one last kiss and then Lee went to his car.

As she watched him pull away she blew a kiss to him thinking, Our future has to work out. It just has to.

She then sighed and went into the house for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Misunderstandings

Chapter 13

The next morning, Harry V. Thornton arrived at the Agency to see Billy. They went into Billy's office and sat down.

Billy stated, "Well, I was surprised to hear from you considering your low profile of late after the case that Lee and Amanda helped you with. How are things going?"

Harry shook his head and remarked somberly, "I'm fine. But I'm actually here because I heard about Amanda's accident and wanted to check in on her. How's she doing? Better yet, how is Lee handling it all?"

Billy sighed and shook his head commenting, "It was touch and go there for a while. We almost lost her. But she put up one hell of a fight and came back to us. Lee's doing his best but his plate's been fuller than usual lately."

Harry responded, "I heard she was in California when it happened. Were they on a case?"

Billy responded, "No. It wasn't a case. They were on their honeymoon-"

Harry gasped and stated, "Son of a-!"

Billy nodded and answered, "I know. Francine and I just learned of this last night when we had dinner with them. You see, they kept their new relationship under wraps because of the trouble that Lee's contact's family went through on a recent case. Naturally, it hit too close to home for them so they decided to elope. I told them a while back that solid relationships were rare in this business, but if they found something special that they should hold on with everything that they had. I pretty much knew the feelings that had developed between them over the last few years and told them that no matter what they shared, that it was fine by me."

Harry queried, "Then why haven't they-?"

Billy put up a hand and replied, "Because somehow when Lee was at Amanda's home a few days ago, her mother happened to overhear part of a conversation between the two and assumed that they'd gotten engaged. Dotty West and Amanda's two boys are unaware of the elopement so they had to tell us the engagement story and asked if we'd play along. But then, Dr. Smyth came in and he overheard some of the story and now they're waiting for his decision on whether or not they stay partners."

Harry then angrily queried, "Why is it his call to make?! I don't mind and you sure as hell don't either-"

Billy answered, "Harry no offense, but you haven't worked here in a long time. There are policies to consider-"

Then Harry pounded his fist on the desk as he sat across from Billy and stated angrily, "In case you've forgotten Billy, I founded this place! Do you know what Lee told me one time in regard to Amanda? That he'd follow her blind through a snowstorm at midnight. And I believe he would too! Even if this Dr. Smyth did split them up, they'd find some way to be together come hell or high water I say!

Sighing he then responded to Billy, "Now, here's what you do. You get on the horn here and get that windbag down here, pronto! I'm gonna give him what for and he'd better come up with a good reason why he'd even consider breaking that team up. No, Sir! He'll have to go through us and the President like I told you before that happens!"

Billy chuckled and remarked, "Sure glad you're on the team of Scarecrow and Mrs. King!"

Harry smiled and corrected him commenting, "I believe that's Scarecrow and Mrs. Stetson, Billy!"

They shared a laugh and then Billy got on his phone and dialed Smyth's extension.

When Dr. Smyth answered Billy stated, "Sir, I wonder if you might come down to my office to discuss the Scarecrow situation? I have a visitor who'd like to weigh in on the subject."

Listening for a moment Billy chuckled lightly shaking his head at Harry and replying, "No-No, it isn't Dotty West. It's-"

Harry then took the phone from Billy and remarked, "Austin Smyth? This is Harry V. Thornton, founder of this establishment that you currently run. I'd advise you to drop what you're doing now and get down here pronto because this is far more important than a club date with a chess opponent. Do we understand one another? Fine, but don't bother the President about this. He knows already what's at stake here. See you shortly."

Hanging up Harry looked at Billy with a twinkle in his eyes and smiled stating, "Checkmate..."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Misunderstandings

Chapter 14

Lee pulled into Amanda's driveway that morning noticing that her car was gone and thought, Dotty must be taking the boys to school.

He got out of his car after parking it and headed for the front door and rang the bell.

Amanda opened the door letting him in and then kissing him stated, "Hi."

Lee smiled remarking, "Hi."

Amanda then shut the door and he followed her into the kitchen remarking, "How are you doing?"

Amanda got their coffee cups out and prepared them and remarked, "Fine. Shouldn't you be at the office by now?"

Lee sighed and nodded commenting, "Yeah, but Francine called me on the way and told me that we weren't needed until this afternoon. Some kind of scuttlebutt going on that Billy can't tell us about yet. He's gonna fill us in later."

They both went to the family room couch and as Lee sat down, Amanda went to sit on his lap and replied softly, "Gee, I wonder what we could do to pass the time?"

She then began kissing his mouth and seductively moved to his neck and Lee groaned and remarked, "Ohh, Honey! D-Don't do this to me! Y-You know y-you haven't b-been cl-cleared by the doctor yet!"

As Amanda continued her sensual assault, Lee began to respond and then they heard the front door open as something hard hit the floor and Dotty's voice yelled, "Of all the stupid-!"

Lee carefully moved Amanda from his lap and got up from the couch to help Dotty with the groceries he saw spilled out of a ripped bag in the foyer.

Amanda sighed and got up to join Lee asking, "Mother, are you all right?"

Dotty shook her head despairingly as she replied, "Yes, Dear! I just wish the boxboys would listen to me when I tell them not to bag things so heavily!"

Lee gathered what he could and brought the items to the kitchen stating, "The eggs are okay."

Dotty shook her head sighing as she responded, "Well, thank goodness for small favors! You know, I'm going to call that market and complain-"

Amanda shook her head remarking, "Mother, maybe it was a new person. It takes time for them to learn, all right?"

Dotty pointed a finger at her and responded, "You are much too forgiving sometimes. Just like your daddy was. Honestly!"

She strode off to the kitchen and Amanda followed and seeing that things basically were all right replied, "Lee and I will help you put things away, Mother."

Dotty looked at Lee and stated questioningly, "No work today?"

Lee remarked, "Not until this afternoon. Our boss is at a budget meeting."

Dotty shrugged and the three set about putting all of the groceries away. When they finished Dotty then noticed Amanda's expression and queried, "Are you all right, Darling? You seem sort of distracted."

Amanda sighed as they finished and simply stated, "It's just a headache, Mother. I'll be okay. I'm going up to lie down for a while. Excuse me."

As she left Dotty looked at Lee and stated, "She was fine when she got up this morning. I wonder what gave her a headache all of a sudden-"

Lee quickly replied, "Uh, I'll go see if I can find out. Excuse me."

As she went upstairs Amanda silently bemoaned the fact that once again, she and Lee were interrupted!

Shaking her head as she went into her room she shrugged thinking, Oh well, at least we had our wedding night.

Then Lee appeared and tapped at the doorframe querying, "You wanna talk about it?"

Amanda shook her head and went to her window to look out at the back yard and stated, "Why? We can't do anything anyway until the doctor gives me the okay."

Lee glanced at the stairs and then shutting the bedroom door went to Amanda and pulled her to him gently stating, "I know how frustrated you are, believe me-"

Amanda scoffed and pushed him aside as she went to the other side of the room replying, "How could you possibly? You weren't trying to walk again after being laid up all that time. You don't have trouble going up and down those stairs trying to catch your breath sometimes, and when we're interrupted-"

Lee shook his head and once again went to her side and drawing her close responded slowly, "Are you kidding? You take my breath away every time I see you. In fact, I have had my shower set to Cold these days, Honey."

Amanda blushed slightly and chuckled feeling embarrassed as she replied, "Really? So, you know what I mean then?"

Lee took her hands and kissed them as he looked into her eyes and nodded responding, "Yes, Amanda. Trust me, my patience is on auto-pilot until you're at one hundred percent. And I know there's something else you wanna add to this, so go ahead."

Amanda sighed and stated, "Okay. Well, it just seems like we spent so much time apart in the beginning because we were afraid to express what we felt that when we finally were able to come together, it was on our wedding night."

Lee nodded as he held her and remarked, "Yeah. It does seem like a lifetime ago, doesn't it? But look, we will have our time back again and when we do we sure as hell won't be here."

Amanda answered, "And I know where we can go."

Lee looked down at her puzzled and asked, "Oh? Where is that?"

Amanda smiled up at him replying, "Gillian's lodge is always an option."

Lee guffawed lightly and nodded, "Oh, yeah! She'd love to see me walk in with you! Great idea, Sweetheart!"

They shared a laugh and then a kiss and Lee took her hand leading her downstairs once more.

As they entered the kitchen they saw Dotty was gone but a note was left on the counter that stated:

Amanda,

I'm not as dense as you'd like to believe. If I'm in the way of your time with Lee, just say so. Or better yet, leave something on the banister so I'll know not to intrude. Ha ha!

Love, Mother

Lee laughed and Amanda blushed shaking her head!

Hugging her he stated, "You know Honey, this could be the beginning of a beautiful family friendship!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Misunderstandings

Chapter 15

Billy and Harry were in Billy's office sharing "war stories" when Dr. Smyth arrived.

Nodding to Billy, Smyth shook Harry's hand stating, "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry V. Thornton whose portrait adorned our foyer wall sometime ago. I was wondering when I'd finally meet you."

Billy inquired, "Sir, would you care for some coffee?"

Austin Smyth shook his head and remarked, "No thank you, Billy. I shan't be staying long."

Sitting down next to Harry Dr. Smyth remarked, "All right Harry V., let's get down to the nitty gritty as they say."

Harry shook his head and cleared his throat responding, "First of all, it's just Harry. And second of all, I called this meeting of the minds so I get to decide just how long it's going to be. You read me?"

Billy smirked slightly. No one has ever spoken to Smyth that way before and probably wouldn't again. Way to go Harry, he thought as he watched the two men converse.

Dr. Smyth shrugged answering, "Perfectly fine with me but let me remind you who wears the pants now in this establishment, Thornton. It doesn't matter that Stetson and King have you wrapped around their proverbial fingers of late. They basically thumb their noses at the rules here and refuse to play fair with the other children. They come and go at their own free will with nary a care as to how it affects others-"

Billy protested vehemently, "Oh, hogwash, Dr. Smyth! Lee may go around the rules a bit but he usually succeeds in getting the results he needs to finish a case-"

Smyth raised an eyebrow in Billy's direction and stated, "Oh? Do tell, Billy Boy!"

Then raising a hand he continued responding, "No, wait. Allow me. Remember Harry Hollinger? Remember Stemwinder? Both of those cases made us look foolish for a time!"

Billy replied pointing a finger at Smyth, "Now, look! The counterfeiting in Germany was not Amanda's fault! It was a setup. As for Stemwinder we should have listened to them instead of falling into the Soviet's trap!"

Dr. Smyth shrugged once more as he puffed away on his cigarette and stated, "Yes. Well, Humpty Dumpty sat on that wall too long and had a great fall!"

Harry bewilderedly looked at Smyth and responded, "Any chance you were dropped on your head as a baby and that's why you spout nursery rhymes?"

Then looking at Billy he gestured to Smyth with his thumb remarking, "Is he for real?"

Smyth sighed and remarked, " My point Thornton, is this. If Scarecrow and Mrs. Whatever-Her-Name-Is-Now are such an unbeatable team, why not see what they can accomplish with other agents? Scarecrow's worked well enough with Desmond. Why not try King out with let's say, Fielder for a trial period-"

Billy protested hotly stating, "You know Scarecrow won't go for that! As for Mrs. King-"

Dr. Smyth put up his hand and responded, "Steady, Melrose! I said a trial period. Besides, it's time Mrs. King got to spread her wings a bit further from our protective nest and not be such an obedient puppy around Stetson anymore."

Harry shook his head at Smyth and remarked, "What exactly is it about them that irks you so much? Sure they've had their share of scrapes, but Amanda hasn't had time to fully develop as an agent! She's still got a way to go yet with her training courses. And by the way Sir, wasn't it you that offered her a full-time position because of the outcome of the Stemwinder case? You also according to Billy here, agreed to let them stay partners to boot! You can't backpedal now because of her her family obligations or her recovery period!"

Dr. Smyth got up from the chair and headed for the door to leave stating,"Gentlemen, Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet eating her curds and whey, when along came a spider and sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away."

Billy and Harry exchanged a look and groaned as Smyth continued by remarking, "Little Jack Horner sat in a corner eating his Christmas pie. He stuck in his thumb and pulled out a plum and said, "What a good boy am I!" The other point I'm trying to make is that we're all adults here and we should start behaving as such. Mrs. King will no longer be coddled by you or anyone else here, Melrose. That clear? If she can't play in the big leagues, then it's time for her to go elsewhere. Toodles!"

As he made his grand exit, Harry responded, "Whoever thought that guy could run this place must have had a screw loose-"

Billy chuckled and replied, "Careful! That's our President you're talking about."

Harry got up and shook Billy's hand stating, "Great to see you, Billy! Listen don't say anything to Lee and Amanda until after I've spoken to the President, okay?"

Billy nodded and replied, "You've got it! Although I'm sure the President will be getting an earful from Smyth any time now and hating us for it!"

They laughed as Harry went to the door. Turning back toward Billy he responded, "Boy. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in that office listening as Smyth drones on and on..."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Misunderstandings

Chapter 16

Dotty came through the front door later that morning and queried, "Hello? I'm back! Is it safe to come in?"

Amanda greeted her in the foyer and stated giggling, "Of course it is, Mother. Lee left a while ago. Thanks for the note, by the way. Very amusing, although I haven't been cleared to do any of what you were even suggesting!"

Just then, the phone rang and Amanda went to answer it.

Picking it up she queried, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end stated, "Hello, Amanda. It's Fred Fielder."

Amanda was perplexed. Why on earth would he be calling her? He never did it before.

She cleared her throat conscious of her mother being in the kitchen and replied, "Oh. Hi, Fred. What can I do for you?"

Fred seemed nervous and responded haltingly, "W-Well, I-I need your help with something and there's no one else available."

Amanda sighed as Dotty looked on and shrugged remarking, "Uh gee Fred, I'd like to but I'm not officially back at work yet and-"

Fred shook his head and stated quickly, " Oh, I know, but I'm in a real jam. You remember Debbie from Crypto that I asked out a few months ago?"

Amanda after a moment answered nodding, "Oh, yeah. I haven't heard anything about that since. What happened if I may ask?"

Fred sighed and replied, "Well, it turned out that we didn't hit it off and I tried to let her down easy by telling her we could still be friends but now it looks like she may be stalking me-"

Amanda inquired surprisedly, "Stalking you? Do you have any proof of this?"

Fred shook his head and responded, "No. Nothing concrete. But I have an idea you may be able to help with."

Amanda cautiously asked, "What is it?"

Fred remarked, "Well, she likes to eat at Emelio's sometimes for lunch and I was hoping that if I show up there with you today that she might get the message to back off. What do you say? Will you help me?"

Amanda pondered this for a moment and thought, Maybe I should tell Lee about this. And then shaking her head she thought, It's only lunch. How bad could it be?

She then sighed and answered, "All right, Fred. I'll help you. I can be there in half an hour, okay?"

Fred smiled and nodded stating, "Gee thanks, Amanda. that's great. And don't worry about Debbie. Once she sees us together, she's bound to get the hint and leave. See you soon. Bye."

Amanda replied, "Bye, Fred."

Hanging up, she wondered if she was doing the right thing after all.

Dotty queried, "What was that all about, Dear? I mean, you're engaged for heaven's sake. What does that Fred person want anyway?"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Oh, he's trying to discourage a woman at work who won't take no for an answer. He feels that if she sees him with me, she'll back off."

Dotty shook her head exclaiming, "Honestly, why can't men just be truthful from the start? That's the only way to a solid lasting relationship!"

Amanda groaned inwardly thinking, Oh, Mother. If you only knew what Lee and I had been through before we even got together!

Shrugging she then stated, "Well, I'd better go change."

Dotty remarked, "All right. I could drive you if you want-"

But Amanda shook her head replying, "No thank you, Mother. I'll get a cab since you have that dental appointment soon."

Dotty glanced at her watch and said quickly, "Gosh, I forgot! I'd better go, then."

Grabbing her purse and the car keys she responded as she went out the door, "Have fun at your lunch."

Amanda shook her head and thought sighing, Fun, right.

She called for a cab as soon as she got upstairs to change. It arrived ten minutes later and she managed to make it to Emelio's on time.

Fred was outside waiting for her and seeing the cab pull up, helped Amanda out of the cab and paid the driver which Amanda insisted was not necessary.

But Fred remarked as the driver sped away, "Look, you're doing me a favor and I have to thank you somehow, don't I? Let's go in. I saw Debbie at the bar as I came in. Our table may be ready by now. Shall we?"

Fred took her arm as they went in and cleared his throat as he gestured toward the bar stating, "Let's say hello."

As they got to the bar area, both were surprised to find Lee with Debbie and greeted him.

Fred responded, "Lee you're on a lunch break too, huh?"

Then looking at Debbie he stated, "Uh, Debbie. You remember Amanda King, don't you? We just stopped in for a bite."

The two women nodded to one another in greeting and Fred remarked. "Our table's ready. Excuse us, won't you?"

As they got to the table Fred seated Amanda and then himself querying, "I wonder what Lee's doing here with her. She doesn't seem to be his type, you know?"

Then noticing Amanda's non-plussed reaction Fred commented, "Oh, sorry. Forget I said anything-"

But Amanda shook her head as she looked at the menu and responded off-handedly, "Oh, he's probably working on his lunch break anyway and decided to eat at the bar. It's none of our business anyway. C'mon, What are you having?"

Fred shook his head as he glanced at the menu stating, "I don't know yet."

As Amanda waited knowing already what she was going to have she thought, What is Lee doing with Debbie? Not that I'm jealous, but it did seem strange that Fred asks me to have lunch and then Lee is here. She'd have to ask him later about it.

Suddenly from across the room someone yelled, "Everybody get down!"

As the staff and patrons of the restaurant all ducked, multiple gunshots were fired from the front of the building and glass blew in all directions!

When it was at last over, there were sirens heard as police and ambulances arrived. Everyone began to get up slowly and were checked over and questioned by the police about the incident.

But as Fred was getting up he noticed Amanda's still form and yelled,"Hey! Someone come quick! She's not moving!"

Lee was there instantly as well as the EMT's and one of them remarked to Lee, "You'll have to step back, Sir. We need to get her out of here."

Lee swallowed hard and nodded as he and Fred got out of the way of the gurney that was brought over for Amanda.

Checking her vitals quickly, they got her on the gurney and took her out.

Lee then saw Billy and Francine arrive and shaking his head in despair remarked, "She-She wasn't even supposed to be here-"

Francine touched his arm responding, "She'll be okay, Lee."

Billy stated, "I heard them say they're taking her to Parker General. Let's go!"

The four agents got to the hospital with Lee and Fred being checked over. They were fine however and soon joined Billy and Francine in the waiting area.

Lee then railed at Fred querying, "What the hell was she even doing there, Fielder? She's still on leave! What's the matter with you?"

Fred shook his head morosely replying, "I-I just needed help with Debbie. She's been sorta stalking me lately. I-I thought if she saw me with Amanda, she'd back off. Where is she?"

Lee sighed angrily responding, "On her way to a jail cell. We've been watching her for weeks now. She-She wasn't stalking you, Man! She was trying to infiltrate the security in our unit by cozying up to Smyth!"

Lee then looked at Billy and remarked, "I'll bet that's why he wanted to split Amanda and I up. Debbie must have fed him crap about us and he fell for it!"

Billy shook his head stating, "I can't believe he didn't know what she was up to-"

Lee scoffed and answered, "Who, Fred or Smyth?"

Fred sat down on the couch and swallowed hard stating, "I-I'm sorry, Lee. I really hope Amanda's gonna be okay. I swear, I didn't know about Debbie."

Lee growled testily and responded, "Yeah well you just better hope she's all right, Pal-"

Billy tried to calm Lee down and remarked firmly, "Scarecrow, relax!"

Then looking at Fred he stated, 'Why don't you head on home and get some rest, okay? We'll debrief in the morning."

Fred got up from the couch and nodded numbly leaving the hospital.

Just then the doctor appeared and queried, "Are you here for Amanda King?"

Lee nodded quickly and answered, "Yeah, Doc. How is she?"

The doctor remarked, "Nothing to worry about. She basically just got the wind knocked out of her. She'll be all right. It could have been worse considering the restaurant incident. I'll need to contact her family-"

Lee shook his head and replied, "No, it's okay. I'll take her home. Thanks, Doc."

The doctor nodded and left as Francine appeared carrying a dry cleaning bag. Handing it to Lee she stated, "Hi. I had this in my trunk and thought Amanda could borrow it. Her own outfit must be ruined anyway from the restaurant."

Lee half smiled and nodded remarking, "Thanks. I'll take it to her now."

Billy commented to Francine as Lee left, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it, Francine."

Meanwhile Lee got to Amanda's room and knocked asking, "Okay if I come in?"

Amanda nodded and stated, "Sure."

When Lee came in he noticed Amanda sitting on the bed and he thanked God she was still in one piece!

Clearing his throat he remarked, "I come bearing gifts, Madame!"

Amanda giggled and answered, "What do you mean by that?"

Lee smiled and gave her the bag commenting, "There's an outfit from Francine you can borrow, and I will be escorting you home."

Amanda smiled in return and responded, "I have the best service."

Lee chuckled as he remarked, "Darn right you do."

The nurse came in and asked, "May I help you change, Mrs. King?"

Lee took it as a cue to leave and stated, "I'll be in the waiting area when you're ready."

Amanda replied, "Thank you, Lee. Oh, how's Fred?"

Lee shook his head marveling at her selfless way of thinking of others when she herself had been through the worst lately and answered, "Uh, he's fine. Billy sent him home. See you in a few minutes."

He met Billy back in the waiting area and Billy inquired, " Is Amanda all right now?"

Lee chuckled, "Yeah. She's gonna be fine. She even asked how Fred was."

Billy shook his head and smiled at Lee stating, "She's really something isn't she, Lee?"

Lee smiled back responding, "She sure is, Billy."

Billy cleared his throat and remarked, "Francine and I will be going now. We'll debrief in the morning, all right?"

Lee nodded and answered, "Sure. Thanks for everything."

As Billy and Francine left Lee sat on the couch and reflected on his relationship with Amanda. How truly lucky they both were to have each other in their lives.

Looking up at one point he responded out loud, "Is this what it was like for you, Dad?"

Amanda then appeared and saw Lee looking up at the ceiling and asked, "What's the matter?"

Lee broke out of his moment and shook his head stating, "Nothing. Ready to go?"

As they got in Lee's car and were leaving the hospital he glanced at Amanda as he drove responding, "I'm so thankful you're okay, but I do wish you had called me."

Amanda shook her head sighing as she answered, "Lee, it was just supposed to be lunch. How would I have known all that stuff was gonna happen?"

Lee grinned as he gave her a wry smile remarking, "Because with you Amanda, something always does. Something always does..."

The End


End file.
